


Desire

by Titti



Series: Dream Sharing [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-11
Updated: 2003-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream Sharing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the X Men 100 weekly challenge

Xavier was standing near the fireplace. A hand on the wall steadied him. He knew his students would be shocked to see him this way: jacket wrinkled, tie loose over unbuttoned shirt, pants open and down to his ankle.

He looked down. His cock was disappearing between luscious lips. A tremor ran through him at the sight of Erik, naked, on his knees, sucking him, while pumping his own erection.

Xavier grabbed Erik’s head and fucked his mouth. Erik sped up his pumping. Movements became erratic, faster, needier, until they both came and…

…they both woke up in different houses.


End file.
